Unexpected Love
by pmf superfan
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are just teammates. They get along just well enough to complete missions, but that's where they draw the line. That is, until I took control :  Just read. DO IT! Please? PLEASE?


Prologue

A/N: Ok, so I've tried to write a few times before, but I lose interest pretty quickly. This time I wrote the first two chapters at the same time and left things with a bit of a cliffhanger. Maybe I can trick myself into writing more this time! Haha. I'll try to get back to my other stories if this one inspires me to write more. Who knows? Anyway, if anyone has any suggestions at all, feel free to review. You know you want to! Oh, and I'm not gonna give much intro to this story. It doesn't really need much, and that's boring. Just read it =)

Naruto lie awake on his twin bed in his dingy apartment with his eyes closed. It had been a long day, and now his mind was buzzing too much to let his weary body sleep. His team had been busy doing missions again. Nothing too fancy: Cleaning rich people's dogs, looking through trash for a missing engagement ring, that kind of thing. But hey, a mission's a mission. SOMEONE needed to do it. _We work pretty well together. Of course, we'd work better if Sasuke wasn't such an asshole all the time! What's that guy's problem anyway? He's always so serious. He's got a stick up his…_

**Is that all you can think about, kit? Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke.**

_It's not my fault! He's just such a jerk. Would it kill him to smile once in a while?_ Naruto rolled onto his stomach and sighed. _And he's extra mean to me. I don't know what I did to make him so angry! I mean, sure I can get a little annoying sometimes._

**A little?**

_Shut it, Kyuubi! _Naruto sighed again. _Whatever. I can't do anything about it right now anyway. _He rolled onto his side and slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

Halfway across town, Sasuke sat wide awake on the roof of his house. He stared up at the moon with a distant look in his eyes. _He's such an idiot! He's loud and annoying and he wears that stupid orange jumpsuit everywhere! _He was thinking about Naruto. Again. _Ugh. I should get some sleep. I'm sure Kakashi-sensei's got more meaningless missions to waste our time with tomorrow. _He sighed deeply as he stood up and brushed himself off. He hopped down onto his bedroom windowsill and walked over to his bed. He laid down without bothering to get changed. _Stupid Naruto… _he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

Chapter 1

**Kit.**

_Mmmmm…_

**Kit!**

"Go away," Naruto mumbled groggily.

**KIT!**

Naruto bolted upright in his bed, looking around for an enemy. It was a reflex brought on by years of ninja training. His heart raced as he searched the room for any signs of a threat, but couldn't find one.

**Hahaha! **Kyuubi's deep chuckle seemed to shake the inside of Naruto's head. Slowly realization dawned on him.

_Damn it, Kyuubi! You know I hate when you do that! _Heart still pounding, Naruto vaulted out of his bed. He took a deep breath in an attempt to slow his racing heart and stretched his arms over his head, popping his shoulders loudly. _What do you want, anyway?_

**You're supposed to meet Kakashi and the team on the bridge in an hour. Just because he's going to be late doesn't mean you should be.**

Grumbling to himself, Naruto made his way to the fridge. He grabbed the milk and poured himself a bowl of cereal. Grabbing a spoon, he headed to the table to bolt down his breakfast.

Half an hour later, Naruto stepped out of his apartment in his typical orange jumpsuit. It was the middle of the summer, but Kyuubi would keep him from getting too hot. One of the many benefits of having the nine-tailed fox trapped inside him.

Naruto made his way across town to the bridge he was supposed to meet Kakashi on. _There's no way in hell that lazy pervert's gonna be there. _Lost in thought, Naruto rounded a corner and nearly knocked someone over. "Sorry… oh. It's just you."

"And what is THAT supposed to mean, dobe? Why aren't you watching where you're going?" Sasuke said, irritated.

"You weren't watching where you were going either, teme! And don't call me dobe!" Naruto yelled, getting in Sasuke's face.

"Pff. Whatever," Sasuke said, walking away.

"Hey! Don't ignore me, you arrogant bastard!" Naruto shouted, chasing after Sasuke. "I demand an apology!"

Sasuke kept walking, ignoring the blonde's crazed rant. It was too early in the day to deal with Naruto's shit.

Naruto kept shouting for a few minutes longer before realizing Sasuke wasn't saying anything. "Are you even listening!" He panted, waiting for a response. Sasuke just kept walking, hands in his pockets. Naruto sighed, but dropped it. It was too early in the day to deal with Sasuke's shit. The two boys walked in silence until they reached the meeting place. "What a surprise. Kakashi-sensei isn't here yet."

Sasuke grunted his agreement, then sat down on the edge of the bridge with his feet dangling inches above the water. After a few seconds, Naruto joined him. The two slipped into the second comfortable silence of the day. And it was only noon!

A few minutes passed before they were joined by Sakura. "Hey guys. Is Kakashi-sensei late again?"

Naruto and Sasuke grunted in unison, then looked at each other. Clearly something was wrong. They were getting along! _Maybe I'm dreaming,_ Naruto thought. He shook his head and stood up. Just then, Kakashi poofed in right in front of Naruto. Naruto blinked, nose to nose with Kakashi, then screamed.

"Gaaahhh! Don't DO that!"

Kakashi just smiled from behind his mask. "You're late!" Sakura screamed.

"Am I?" was Kakashi's lame response. "Oh well. I just stopped by to let you know I don't have anything planned for today. Have fun!" and just like that, he poofed back out.

"WHAT!" Naruto and Sakura screamed together. "That lazy little…" Naruto ranted.

Calm as ever, Sasuke stood up and started to walk away. He took a few steps then asked, "Anyone up for lunch?" over his shoulder.

"Hmm? Sure" Naruto said, following him.

"Umm… I promised Ino I'd eat lunch with her. Rain check?" Sakura said.

"Whatever," Sasuke said, not even slowing down.

"Bye, Sakura!" Naruto waved as she walked in the other direction. Then a thought occurred to him. _I'm gonna eat lunch with Sasuke? ALONE!_

A/N: So I'm gonna let you people have a say in where this goes. I have a pretty good idea but if I get too far ahead of myself then writing starts to feel like homework. No one wants that. I don't do homework, on principle.

Anyway, review this shit! I'm an attention whore, so if you want me to keep writing you're gonna have to work for it. If not, that's cool too.


End file.
